


Home is where you are

by windkkun



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I originally was gonna write a steampunk au bc yknow the new sif event, This was a happy birthday fic for Eli, but i realised that eli's birthday was 1 day earlier than i thought;;;;, so i had to write a fluff nozoeli instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkkun/pseuds/windkkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying in bed with Nozomi is probably one of the best ways to spend a birthday, Eli thinks.</p><p>Originally published on FF.net as "Happy birthday Eli!" (yes, I couldn't think of a good name then.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where you are

The first rays of sunlight hit Eli’s face, drawing her out of peaceful slumber. Eli slowly sat up, the bed creaking as she did so, and surveyed her surroundings groggily. This was not her room. Where was she?

Her confused train of thought was interrupted by a yawn next to her, that alerted her to the presence of another person in the bed. Eli remembered that Nozomi had let her stay over the night before, after the µ’s girls had thrown her a massive birthday celebration, in order for Eli to be able to spend the entirety of the next day with her beloved to do private things.(according to Honoka, at least. Umi’s face had turned red as Honoka made the comment and she turned around, muttering things about shameless people.)

Nozomi pushed the covers off her body and stretched slowly, her light purple nightdress riding up her thighs slightly as she did so. Eli watched, entranced at the sight of Nozomi, the sunlight hitting her face at exactly the right angles, bringing out her beauty even more than Eli could ever hope to describe.

“Good morning, Nozomi.” Eli whispered, wrapping an arm around Nozomi’s waist and pulling her closer to her. Nozomi smiled and leaned in, nuzzling Eli’s neck affectionately. 

“Happy birthday, Elicchi.” Nozomi smiled at Eli, still sleepy, and rested her head on Eli’s shoulder, content to spend a few seconds in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight and the presence of her lover.

“Don’t you have shrine maiden duties today, Nozomi?” Eli broke the silence, feeling slightly bad that she was keeping Nozomi in bed like that if she had something important to do. 

Nozomi shook her head slightly, emerald eyes crinkling as she looked up at Eli. “No, I asked to take a day off today, so I can spend it with you. It is your special day, Elicchi. What do you want to do today?”

“Hm..” Eli murmured softly, contemplating what she wanted to do with Nozomi. Well, there was always the option of the normal parfait shop, or maybe the arcade... Or the zoo. Nozomi had mentioned wanting to see the cute penguins ever since they’d done that photoshoot a few weeks ago..

But if she was going to be honest with herself, what she really wanted to do was just stay like that, with Nozomi in her arms, feeling safe and loved. She sighed softly, tilting her head downwards to touch her forehead against Nozomi’s, before capturing Nozomi’s lips in a soft kiss. Eli felt Nozomi’s arms loop around her neck, keeping her in that position as Nozomi ran her tongue over Eli’s lips, trying to get Eli to open her mouth. Eli reciprocated quickly, slipping her tongue into Nozomi’s mouth, grinning inwardly as Nozomi's breath hitched at the action. The kiss became more heated, Eli slowly pushing Nozomi down on the bed as their tongues invaded each other's mouths. When they finally broke apart for air, Eli realised that she had Nozomi pinned to the bed. Nozomi smirked, clearly very pleased with the position they were in. 

"Does Elicchi want to have her birthday present now?"

Immediately after the word "yes" left Eli's lips, she recaptured Nozomi's succulent lips and quickly began divesting Nozomi of her clothes. As Nozomi began to shake underneath Eli, moans of pleasure escaping her throat, Eli reflected that yep, this was the best birthday ever.


End file.
